Escape from the dark dimension
by Agent BM
Summary: The presidents kids, trapped in another world, hated by everyone, being hunted by their mother, just another day for Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter. Thank you DustR25 for the idea, check him out sometime
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Kevin belong to me. I don't now wir

before I begin this story I'd like to thank my good friend DustR25 for coming up with this idea, it sounded interesting enough to make into a story. I suggest checking out his stories sometime, they're pretty good, unlike any other wir story I've read, and I've been here since 2012, I know. This idea is somewhat similar to something he'd do. It enough talk, let's get this story started

(Sugar rush, Vanellopes castle, twins age: 9)

It was a normal day in sugar rush, same as any other day, arcade was open, most of the racers, including president Vanellope, were out racing somewhere. In the castles game room, princess Lucy Fluggerbutter, Vanellopes young daughter, sat alone playing a video game, headphones on her head blasting her favorite music. Her brother Kevin, Vanellopes oldest son by a few minutes, walked into the room, he had in his hands a birthday present given to them a year ago from racer Candlehead, a game jumper, it allowed them to go into console games. Kevin was bringing it back from candleheads who had performed some small maintenance and upgrades to the machine.

"Hey sis" said Kevin

Lucy obviously didn't hear him. Kevin removed her headphones.

"Hey sis, game jumpers fixed" Said Kevin

Lucy paused her song she was listening to and threw her headphones to the side

"That mean it won't send us in a game just because it's plugged in?" Asked Lucy

"Hopefully. Candlehead also did some minor maintenance and a little upgrading" Said Kevin

Kevin casually placed the device on a Nintendo console, when all of a sudden it turned on by itself.

"Whys that thing turning on, the consoles not even turned on" Said Lucy

"I don't know" Said Kevin

Kevin started tapping buttons around the thing.

"Kevin don't mess with that thing more than you need to" Said Lucy

"What's the worst that can happen, worse case we go into the LEGO game that's in this console right now" Said Kevin

In a flash of light, the twins and the device were transported somewhere, not another game, it someplace very familiar, the racers homes. They were in front of candleheads house.

"What the? How'd we end up at candleheads?" Asked Lucy

"Perhaps this thing acts as a teleporter now" Said Kevin

"Well at least we know where we are. Any chance that thing can teleport us back home?" Asked Lucy

Kevin began tapping the buttons, but the machine was dead.

"Nope, guess we'll just have to-

Before Kevin could finish his sentence, a cupcake was thrown at his head. The twins turned to see an angry candlehead.

"I thought I told you 2 I don't want to see you" Said Candlehead

"Candlehead I just saw you an hour ago to pick this up" Said Kevin

"That's a lie, I've been baking cakes all day. I told you I wouldn't forgive you for what your mom did to taffyta, don't think I forgot about that. Now go before this gets ugly" Said Candlehead

"Ok we're going, sheesh" Said Lucy

The 2 walked away, candlehead ran back inside. The 2 noticed more Oreo guards and donut police than usual around Main Street.

"That's odd, wonder what's going on here" said Lucy

"I don't know, major crime scene?" Asked Kevin

"Hey you 2, half" shouted officer Wynchell

He and his partner Duncan ran to them and pushed them into a shop door.

"Hey what is the meaning of-

Lucy was smacked in the head and the twins were cuffed

"Thought you could escape us huh? Your moms been looking for you for some time, you're in big trouble now" said Duncan

"Is this because I didn't clean my bathroom?" Asked Kevin

"Quiet you"

Kevin was hit in the head.

"Laserbeak, eject"

"What was that noise?" Asked Wynchell

A small toy robot bird flew around the cops and fired lasers at their eyes, blinding them. A couple bigger robot toys, one blue and one purple, knocked the cops to the ground and knocked them unconscious with electric shocks. They quickly destroyed the twins handcuffs.

"Follow us to the candy cane forest quickly if you want to live" Said the purple robot

The other police officers were starting to notice what was going on, the twins had no choice but to do as the toys said. They ran and glitched to the candy cane forest before the cops could catch them. The 2 robot toys lead them somewhere deep in the forest, to a metal hatch in the ground covered under a bush and gumdrops. The robots ordered them to open the hatch. When they did they found a ladder which they climbed down, but not before the robots flew down first. It was then they could hear voices.

"Not sure how many more times I can repair your toy sis, supplies are limited."

"Just do your best, I'll find more thread soon"

"Master, we return"

"Soundwave, shockwave, you're back"

"We bring visitors you must meet immediately"

"Who'd want to meet us after what we did?"

The twins reached the bottom of the ladder to a nice living area. Some crudely made furniture, sleeping bags, boxes of stuff, lights, but what surprised the twins the most was who was living in the hole, they saw themselves, though their other selves clothes were more dirty from being underground for who knows how long. The Kevin was repairing lucys favorite pony toy, while the Lucy in the hole was typing something on a phone.

Both sets of twins couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Well this should make for an interesting conversation" Said the other Kevin


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: for the sake of making things less confusing, the other Lucy and Kevin will have the word Alt before their names, did this for loud house for a Nazi story and it worked there, and it'll work here**

The twins were told to sit while their alternate selves made themselves comfortable. The alternate Kevin finished fixing lucys pony and gave it back to her.

"I can't believe we're meeting with other versions of ourselves, this must be a dream" said Lucy

"Oh this isn't a dream, we're very real" Said alt Lucy

"We must be in some sort of alternate dimension or something, what are the odds there exists another sugar rush game out there with mom having us in it?" Asked Kevin

"Why do you guys live down here, why is everyone so rude?" Asked Lucy

"We'll tell you everything about ourselves, but first we want to hear about you guys, what's your world like?" Asked Alt Kevin

For the next 20 or so minutes, the twins explained who they were, where they were from, info about their family, interests, friends, special abilities. The alternate twins listened with fascination, they envied the others lives, they were much happier than them.

"Now it's your turn" Said Kevin

"Very well, obviously names aren't necessary, we're 9 years old, been living down here for at least a year, maybe 2. God it's so good to have someone real to talk to, it's been so long. In some ways we're just like you when it comes to interests" Said alt Lucy

"I can see that. So tell us-

"Why we're here, yes I know. It all started when Turbo was defeated, our mom, President Vanellope, became ruler. At first things were nice, got married to someone named Rancis Fluggerbutter and had us, we never knew him, mom says he died outside the game, fools we were. Our mom had never forgiven the racers, she was beyond broken. She would torment the racers and torture them on the track, of course we didn't know that." Said Alt Kevin

"We didn't venture outside the castle much, but our mom always told us about how the racers secretly hated our family, how they wanted us dead and that we shouldn't trust them. To protect us mom pretty much spoiled us, she gave us whatever we wanted when we wanted, because the prince and princess deserve only the best she told us" Said Alt Lucy

"She gave us not only a private teacher so we could learn, but toys beyond our imaginations" Said Alt Kevin

"Whatever jewelry or phone or anything I wanted, I got, she made sure we never went to bed hungry" Said Alt Lucy

"She even gave us our own little track to race on, with our own karts. We only ever left the game when mom took us on vacation somewhere, she loved us and we loved her, we were happy then." Said Alt Kevin

"When we were 7, mom started having racers in the dungeons, we hated them then, she let us hurt them, and hard, and it felt good at the time. Our lives changed when Taffyta was executed when we were 8, she hurt mom the most, cut her head clean off, no regeneration allowed. She warned everyone not to cross us or they'd end up like her and our father" Said Alt Lucy

"It was at that point, I awoke from our beautiful dream. I did some digging around in secret, and learned our mom murdered our dad when he learned her true colors. Lucy wasn't at the execution, but when I told her the news, she didn't believe me, until I showed her the archived footage of mom killing dad. She lied to us. We started learning what we could about the racers, they wanted to forgive her then, saying they really had no choice then, but mom made them angry with her." Said Alt Kevin

"By the time mom found out what we were doing, she was beyond mad. She ordered us to stop our research, and we refused. In a moment of desperation, we tried to fight back, hopefully make things right with the racers, but she's still our mom, we couldn't kill her." Said Alt Lucy

"The guards swarmed us, attempted to lock us up, but we somehow managed to escape with nothing but the clothes on our back and our phones, and we drove out here. Mom publically disowned us, called us traitors. To insult us, she got rid of all our stuff, destroyed, sold, threw out and gave away everything. We were alone, nobody to turn to. We can't leave the game, for we fear of consequences form those who discover who we are and what we did, it's all public knowledge we helped mom torture the racers. No one would want to take care of us" Said Alt Kevin

"The racers wanted nothing to do with us either. Out of pity they took what they could that mom gave away and just gave us what we could fit in our karts, then they told us to just go away, and not come back" Said Alt lucy

"Winters are unpredictable here, so with the help of lucys smarts, we dug this hole in the ground we live in. Our kart motors have been repurposed to give us power from our waste and heat from below the ground. Whatever was left of our karts Lucy used to bring some of our toys to life, they do most of our work on the surface, protecting racers, hoping we earn the trust of one of them to take care of us, that hasn't happened." Said Kevin

"We Dont do much all day besides talk, play with what we do got, monitor our toys progress on our phones, well guess we can't call them that now these days, we can't call anyone on them" Said Alt Lucy

"How do you power them?" Asked Kevin

"We steal to survive, we've gotten chargers which connect to the engines. Besides toys the internet is our only source of entertainment. Don't let Gloyd know but we've hacked these things to use his WiFi. It's so nice to have someone besides a toy to talk to" Said a Alt Lucy

"I'm sorry you guys are forced to live like this" Said Lucy

"So are we, but at least we have each other, and we have power. I have my penguin snowball, Lucy has fluttershy, I got soundwave and shockwave and-

"Yeah we get it you got a bunch of toys" Said Kevin

"Have you ever tried to talk to any of the racers, prove you're against mom?" Asked Lucy

"They wouldn't want to talk to us. They've never thanked us for us protecting them with our toys" Said Alt Lucy

"That's just it, they probably don't know you're helping them. And even if they did, a toys not the same as a living thing. Have you ever thought about overthrowing-

"Are you crazy? She's too powerful. Even if I had the tools needed to bring all these toys to life we couldn't beat her, and the racers aren't gonna help us fight her. I noticed that electronic thing in your pocket, that how you got here?" Asked Alt Lucy, referring to the game jumping device

Kevin nodded

"We'll fix it, send you on your way, and that'll be the end of it. We're a lost cause, just let us rot in peace" Said Alt Kevin

"At least think it over, please?" Asked Kevin

The alternate twins turned away from the 2

(Vanellopes castle)

Wynchell and Duncan slowly approached Vanellope on her throne and kneeled down. Above Vanellopes throne was Taffytas severed head, mounted to a wooden plaque.

"This better be good" Said Vanellope

"My lord, the twins have been found, they stumbled into town but escaped" Said Duncan

"And How is this good news?" Asked Vanellope

"While they did get away, we've managed to at least narrow down a location to their hideout, the candy cane forest." Said Wynchell

"That forest is too big, it'll take time to find them, but I'm growing impatient. Use what resources are necessary to find them, and bring them to me, alive, it is time, it is time my babies came home" Said Vanellope

The cops looked at each other upon hearing her say that.

"Why are you STILL HERE? MOVE IT" shouted Vanellope angrily

The 2 cops quickly ran out of the throne room. Vanellope rapped her fingers on her throne. It was time for her kids to come home


	3. Chapter 3

(Edge of candy cane forest)

Wynchell and Duncan arrived at the edge of the forest on their motorcycles.

"They could be anywhere in this godforsaken place" Said Wynchell

"Where do we even start?" Asked Duncan

Wynchell looked around and saw a toy truck driving into the forest from a distance with twinkies attached to its trailer

"We'll let Optimus prime show us the way" Said Wynchell

"Who?" Asked Duncan

"Lets just follow that toy truck over there" Wynchell Said, pointing to the toy driving away

(Lucy and Kevin's hole)

Alt Lucy was attaching a message to Kevin's soundwave toy.

"You know what to do soundwave, go to Swizzles house" Said Alt Lucy

"As you command" said the soundwave toy

Soundwave flew out of the hole towards the racers homes. Meanwhile the truck toy had arrived.

"Optimus, good to see you" Said Alt Kevin

"It's a pleasure to be back Kevin. I brought some food, not a lot but it should fill you up." Said Optimus

The alt twins grabbed the twinkies and began eating. They looked at the other Lucy and Kevin in the room and stopped.

"I'm sorry, where are our manners, want some?" Asked Alt Kevin

"We're fine thanks, any luck fixing our game jumper?" Asked Lucy

"Should be fixed by tonight with any luck" Said Alt Lucy

Outside the hole, Wynchell and Duncan were marking their location on a digital map.

"So that's where they're hiding" Said Duncan

"Let's get them"

"what're you crazy? We don't have the supplies to take them back. We have their location, we come back with what we need, and take them back to the castle" said Duncan

"We must inform Vanellope at once, she'll get us what we need" Said Wynchell

(Back in Lucy and Kevin's world)

Vanellope was in a security room, watching as guards monitored hall and room footage.

"Go back to 2 hours from now." Said Vanellope

"Vanellope, I'm sure your kids are fine" Said a guard

"They disappeared, and they're not answering their phones, I'm a mother I'm worried is all" Said Vanellope

"Hang on I got something"

One of the guards played footage of Kevin running into a room with his and Lucy's game jumping device.

"Play footage from the hidden camera in that room" Said Vanellope

The guard played the footage and turned on the sound.

"Whys that thing turning on, the consoles not even turned on" Said Lucy

"I don't know" Said Kevin

Kevin started tapping buttons around the thing.

"Kevin don't mess with that thing more than you need to" Said Lucy

"What's the worst that can happen, worse case we go into the LEGO game that's in this console right now" Said Kevin

In a flash of light, the twins and the device were transported somewhere.

"Candlehead, why am I not surprised. I need to have a word with her" Said Vanellope before leaving

(Back in the other world)

Swizzle was just minding his own business in his house when he was greeted by Kevin's robot toy.

"Racer Swizzle Malarkey, I deliver a message from Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter"

"What do those 2 want, me and the others said we wanted nothing to do with them." Said swizzle

"They Said you were one of the few they could trust to deliver this message, they mean you know harm, they seek forgiveness and help" said Soundwave

"Help? From what?" Asked Swizzle

"Laserbeak, relay message"

The robot pushed a button on his chest and began playing the message the twins recorded.

(Lucy and Kevin's hideout, sometime later)

Alt Lucy, along with the regular lucy, had finished putting together the game jumping device.

"There you go, should be fixed up" Said Alt Lucy

"Guess that means we can go home now" Said kevin

"You guys could come with us, we could find you a place to live, get you a better life. Our mom is forgiving" Said Lucy

"Thanks for the offer, but we don't deserve it. Not after what we did. We just want to rot in peace" Said Alt Kevin

"We're not just gonna let you rot" said Kevin

Alt Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but before anything could come out, gas canisters were thrown into the hole. All 4 coughed violently before passing out. Donuts in gas masks carried the 4 out. Vanellope was standing outside the hole, waiting to see her children. When she saw the 2 pairs of twins, she was confused.

"Which ones are mine?" Asked Vanellope

"I'm guessing the dirty ones, but we can ask when they wake up." Said a donut

"Found this thing in one of their pockets"

A donut held up the game jumper device, didn't look like anything her kids have ever used.

"I'll hold onto it. As for this hideout, destroy it. Take the kids to the throne room, I will deal with them myself and have a chat with them" Said Vanellope

The kids were thrown into a truck while Wynchell and Duncan dropped 2 cherry bombs into the hole, blowing up everything inside. Meanwhile, hidden in the trees, a small toy robot bird was recording everything.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sometime later)

both groups of twins found themselves sitting on the floor of the throne room when they woke up, handcuffed. Vanellope was standing right over them. She approached who she thought were her kids, but weren't

"Welcome home kids, mommy's proud to see you again. You are my kids right?" Vanellope asked

The Twins shook their heads and stared at their alt selves.

"Oh my mistake. Welcome home kids, mommy's proud to see you again" Vanellope said to Alt Lucy and Kevin

"What do you want from us mom, is publically disowning not good enough for you anymore?" Asked Alt Kevin

"Ok I admit that was a little extreme. I'm sorry for all the nights you probably starved and shivered in the cold. But I want you back home, you're my legacy to this world. Surely you don't want to go back out there." Said Vanellope

"You're seriously just taking us back?" Asked Alt Lucy

"Of course you'll need to follow some rules of course, such as agreeing with what I've taught you growing up, that the racers hate you, me, they're always plotting to kill us, they want you dead" Said Vanellope

"They hate us because of what you've done" Said Alt Kevin

"Even after you rebelled did they give you a home? Clothe you? Feed you? No, they cast you out in the candy cane forest to live in a hole in the ground. Did they ever thank you for helping them with their problems? Did they ever give you anything in return? No. Face it kids, you're safer with me, than you are out there." Said Vanellope

"We were doing just fine on our own" Said Alt Lucy

"For now, maybe, but what about a month from now, or a year? Stay with me kids, we can be happy together again, just the 3 of us. You can have whatever you want again. I even took your old thrones out of storage, I'm not ashamed to look at them anymore." Said Vanellope

"And what if we refuse?" Asked Alt Kevin

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I will have my family back, even if I need to alter your codes to do it." Said Vanellope

"What!?"

"You won't feel a thing, I'll probably just erase a bit of your memory or something, I don't know. We can do this the easy way or the hard way kids. One way or another, I'm getting my family back, the way I want it" Said Vanellope

Vanellope turned to the other Lucy and Kevin

"Now the question is, who are you 2? Clones? Robots? Maybe from an alternate dimension?"

"One of those is correct. We're your kids from another dimension. But our mom is not like you" said Kevin

"Oh really? So that's what this device is for, dimension jumping" Said Vanellope as she held up the game jumper

"Not exactly, it's nothing but an accident we're here" Said Lucy

"Maybe. So tell me, what's your mom like?" Vanellope asked

"Nothing like you, she forgave everyone for their actions. She never tried to torture or kill anyone, even with the mistakes she's made like those terminators invading or when she hatched that alien egg or-

"Lucy shut up, that's not helping us" Said Kevin

"Your brothers right, that's not helping you. Terminators invading? An alien egg? While I'm sure they did some carnage, your mother sounds stupid and weak, pathetic, and you're her offspring. She's probably lived the same life as me, tortured, abused, starved and beaten, shivering during the cold winters. I'm surprised she hasn't broke like I did. She could've done great things with you. I think I'm gonna pay her a visit, and you're gonna tell me how this invention works. But first you're gonna watch my kids rejoin me" Said Vanellope

"We'll never rejoin you" Said Alt kevin

"Hvae it your way kids, but let this be clear, I tried doing this the nice way. Guards"

A few Oreo guards ran into the room.

"Knock my kids out, and watch them til I get back. Those 2, throw them in th dungeon, I don't need them giving my kids ideas when I change their-

A small laser was shot at Vanellopes forehead, leaving a small black mark.

"What the?"

Kevins Optimus prime toy from their now destroyed hole had fired the shot, he was very damaged and burned. He fired some blasts at the twins cuffs, freeing them.

"Til all are one" Said Optimus

Vanellope glitched towards him and crushed him under her boot.

"That was my favorite toy" Said Alt kevin

"I can get you another after you rejoin me, guards, subdue them" Said Vanellope

Lucy closed her eyes and raised her arms, lifting the four charging guards up. She banged them together before throwing them away.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Alt Lucy

"There are things I've done to her life I'm not proud of" Said Kevin

"Now it's just you and me. Don't forget, I taught you kids how to fight, I know all your moves" Said Vanellope

"Leave them out of this mom, we just want to send them home to where they belong. It's us you want" Said Alt Kevin

"You want that device, come and get it" Said Vanellope

Vanellope rapidly glitched around the 4 kids, and with a few punches, she knocked Lucy and Kevin to the ground, leaving her to face her traitorous kids by themselves. Using their glitch abilities they were able to land a few hits on their mother, but she was more experienced and simply blocked or avoided most of their attacks. She didn't hold back, punching them in the faces or sensitive spots such as their crotches or necks. She stomped on Alt Lucys foot, making her scream in pain and gave Alt Kevin a black eye. She knocked them to the ground.

"You 2 know me better than anyone, no one can defeat me, not even you" Said Vanellope

She felt something move in her pocket. She looked to see the game jumper fly out of her pocket and into lucys hand.

"How did you do that?" Asked Vanellope

Lucy didn't answer and simply pushed the button, causing her and Kevin to return back to their dimension. A few guards came in with swizzle.

"We intercepted the toy robot to this racers home, we captured him and destroyed the toy, but not before he could listen to their message for help" Said a guard

"I will have his memory erased, and let him go this one time. I have plans for him on the track. Keep an eye on him until I get his memory erased. Then I want you to watch my kids, I need to alter their codes" Said Vanellope

"As you wish princess Vanellope" Said the guards

Back in Lucy and Kevin's dimension, they arrived in candleheads house where vanellope was interrogating her about their invention. The 2 were asked questions, and they explained the things they saw, things that horrified Vanellope.

"Mom, when you were a glitch and hated by everybody, did you ever want to kill the racers like that other you did?" Asked Lucy

"Heavens no, sure I was angry with everyone, but I never hated them enough to want to kill them. And I did forgive everyone, it wasn't their faults they had their memories locked up. And disowning you? I would never do that. No matter what you kids do, I'll always love you" Said Vanellope

"Thanks mom. Though I'm glad we're home, I feel bad for our other selves, they're about to lose their free wills" said Kevin

"All we can do is hope the message was delivered bro, and that they see the light we tried to show them sooner or later" said Lucy

(Back in the other dimension)

Vanellope was finishing the final touches to altering her kids codes, now they didn't remember anything about their fight, or her disowning them, or their traitorous actions against her, they remembered nothing about the last year or 2. The 2 lied unconscious on their thrones, still beaten and bruised. Vanellope finished her work and rushed back to the throne room where her kids were waking up, it was time to be a mom again. She hugged her kids

"I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea what I've been through without you" Said Vanellope

"Mom? What happened?" Asked Lucy

"A year ago the castle was attacked, the racers, they tried to kill us, they're nearly succeeded with me. They kidnapped you and tortured you, they sent me horrible pictures of you being beaten, starved, the worse things imaginable. They tore up the castle, they destroyed your bedrooms, I'm sorry, but none of your things could be saved." Said Vanellope tearfully

"They killed fluttershy?" Asked Lucy

"And snowball?" Asked Kevin

Vanellope nodded sadly. The twins were furious, their favorite toys they've had since they were little were gone. They both slammed their fists on their throne armrests.

"They will pay for killing them" Said Lucy

"And in time they will. My guards looked for you everyday until today, they found you, saved you and brought you back here to me. We are a family again, we can rebuild, I can get you your things back, moneys not a problem, and in time we will have our revenge on the racers, for every strike they've done to you we will hit them harder" said Vanellope

"I'd like that" Said lucy

"They will pay for their foolishness, nothing can stop us now that we're together again" Said Kevin "Lets go hurt them"

"In time kids, in time, for now you need your mothers love and attention, you're badly wounded. Don't worry, mommy's gonna take care of you now" Said Vanellope

Vanellope sat on her throne and held her kids in her arms

"We can finally be a family again. You kids must be hungry, I'll get the chefs to make you your favorite meals, and once you've healed we can redecorate your bedrooms however you want. But for now, let's enjoy this moment together, it's been a long time" Said Vanellope

Both twins rested their heads on their moms arms.

"We love you mom" Said Lucy

"Nothing will ever change that" Said Kevin

Vanellope smiled, she got her family back the way she wanted, they were on her side again and didn't remember their traitorous past. Now it was time to get them reaccustomed to torturing the racers. She would also have her scientists work on a dimension traveling device of their own, spread her influence to the traitorous twins from another dimension. Life was going to be good for her.

(The end?)

Hope you enjoyed the story, dustr25, hope you liked this story since I made it for you, took a lot of planning to get this story finished


End file.
